


It sparks at night

by DiezSimmons



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Closets, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Problems, huns on the loose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezSimmons/pseuds/DiezSimmons
Summary: Everything seemed to go so well until one night. Pranks are pulled on each other but things get out of hand. Ahk is wounded and soon a civil war starts in the museum.





	1. Pranks and curses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome people to this new story. I hope you'll like it and the second chapter will probably be uploaded somewhere this month.
> 
> Enjoy this story and leave a comment if you have tips for me because they are always welcome

Pranks and Curses

Nobody’s pov

Larry opened his locker in the security room. He took out his flash light, security badge, special belt with his keys and his jacket. He put everything on and slammed his locker close. He clocked in and exited the room. He put his reading material down at the main desk close by the entrance before he started his first round. He locked every window and door to the outside world. He locked op the lions to prevent chaos when everything came to life. He finished his round just in time to see the sun set.

First Rexy the ginormous T-rex started moving. Then Theodore ‘Teddy’ Roosevelt and his horse Texas woke up. He heard the first exotic beards making noise. Larry grinned and sat back in his chair a bit more when he didn’t hear any screams of terror… yet 

Unfortunately that relative relaxed environment was roughly ended when a small toy car came rushing into the main lobby driven by Jedediah and Octavius. The car screeched to a stop and the two miniatures jumped out of it, Larry knelt down and let the two on to his hand and lifted them in front of his face to hear what they have to say.

“Gigantor you have to go to Ahkmenrah now! There is something wrong with him. He screamed very loud, it sounded painful. It didn’t sound right at all. Then he fell to the ground. We stayed with him for a moment before we decided to get you but he wasn’t up yet when we left.” Jedediah told him and Octavius stood behind him nodding furiously while holding the cowboy’s hand. Larry set them down after quickly thanking them for the information. He asked the two miniatures and Teddy to watch the museum before rushing of to the Egyptian pharaoh’s tomb.

The guards of Ahkmenrah open the doors for him. Revealing the young pharaoh on the ground, he’s not moving and his chest barely rises. Larry gasps and he kneels besides the still body.

“Ahkmenrah, can you hear me buddy! He yelled holding his ear above Ahk’s slightly open mouth, listening for a breath. Luckily the pharaoh was still breathing just unconscious. He turned his head to where the guards were supposed to stand but he found two empty spots and a closed door. He turned his gaze back to the unconscious lad and found himself staring at his perfect face for a while.

“God Ahk, you are too handsome. I wish you could finally love me back. It has been like this for six months, when I first laid eyes on you when I freed you from your awful prison. I still hate it that you have to go back every single night before dawn.” Larry himself was a bit surprised when all of that came out of his mouth. It was the truth, a secret only Teddy and Octavius knew about. Teddy and Larry where also the first ones who heard about Octavius his crush and encouraged him to tell Jed and he did and now they have been a couple for over four months. He also knows that Sacagawea but Teddy never showed any interest in being a couple with someone so she said that se gave up but he could still hear her crying when she thinks that nobody is around. He sad on his rear, his back against one of the very decorated walls of Ahkmenrah’s tomb. He sighed and closed his eyes but opened them quickly when he heard a sob.

Ahkmenrah’s pov

He heard everything Larry said. He was a bit unsure when Jedediah and Octavius told him that this was his best shot at getting Larry to finally notice him. They told him to lay down and pretend to be unconscious and they would organize the rest. So he laid on the ground told his guards not to worry, closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down and waited. He could hear the doors open and close and then Larry’s panicked voice close to his ears and he nearly flinched. Then he heard Larry move away. The tomb was quiet for a while until he heard Larry clear his throat and then he started speaking. His breath hitched when he heard Larry confess everything. He sounded honest and he felt tears starting to form behind his closed eyelids when he heard Larry sigh. Larry really loved him, the miniatures already told him that but he didn’t believe him at first because he knew their jokes. Hearing these words coming from the night guards mouth made tears well up and butterflies fly in his belly. Then he couldn’t hold his tears in anymore, he let out an involuntary sob and heard  Larry scramble to his feet and he opened his eyes. 

Nobody’s pov

Larry quickly crawled towards the young pharaoh when he discovered the sob came from his mouth and tears streamed from his still closed eyes. He gently gripped his shoulders and stared at Ahkmenrah’s face when he opened his teary eyes and let out a weak smile. Larry let out a sigh of relief and pulled the other man into a bone crushing hug.

“I was so worried, please do not ever do that again.” Larry whispered into the pharaoh’s ear, then pressing his lips to the others neck ever so lightly. When he realised what he did he quickly let go of the young men but Ahk wouldn’t let him go. 

“It was a plan from Jedediah and Octavius. I wasn’t unconscious and I heard everything. I really like you too guardian of Brooklyn.” Ahk told Larry before slightly lowering the power in his hug so that he could lean back and look at Larry’s face. Larry’s mouth was wide open and his eyes wide like dinnerplates. Ahkmenrah grinned and then leaned closer to the other man’s face. He connected their foreheads and slowly leaned closer and kissed1000th word!! him. When they parted he looked into Larry’s eyes making Larry feel as though he was looking into his bare soul.

“All of the books said that you were into women so I hid my feelings because I thought you wouldn’t return them. I was afraid that you would be disgusted or something.” Larry whispered.

“Larry you should know by now that books do not always tell the truth.” Ahk whispered back before chuckling softly, giving Larry a kiss on the tip of his nose before sitting back a bit more to get a better look at his new found lover. Larry’s cheeks are flushed and he’s looking down fiddling with his hands.

“Larry look at me please. You have no reason to be embarrassed around me. If you don’t want to be a couple just tell me, please.” The pharaoh said softly. 

“No no no no, I really want to be with you. I just…. I’ve never been with another man before so I do not really know what to do. Do you?” Larry shyly admitted.

“I’ve been with one man before but that was a long long time ago. We can find out together what it’s like. We can also ask Jedediah and Octavius. They have been together for quit a while now.” Ahk suggest. “Do you want to try Larry. Do you want to become my spouse. Do you want to become my lover and join me on this wild ride across the land of love.” He looks at Larry with an inviting smile plastered on his face. Larry looks up into his eyes and gives a small nod. Ahkmenrah’s hands fly to his face covering his mouth as happy tears well up in his eyes. Larry looks at him before chuckling and scooting closer to Ahk and he gives him another kiss on his mouth after grabbing his hands in his own. The kiss is quick and without further magic but it makes them both pant. Larry stands up first  then lifting Ahkmenrah, setting him on the ground on both feet

“Shall we go out to kick some miniature ass for pulling such a prank on both of us.” Ahk asks Larry while he intertwines their fingers.

“You are learning more modern words every single day. Who are you talking to. You have been talking to Nicky again haven’t you.” Larry snickers when he sees his lovers confused face.

“I didn’t knew that was a bad thing. Shall I stop talking to him if he is a bad influence.” Ahkmenrah asks not knowing what to do now.

“No he is a fine boy you only do not take everything serious. Sometimes he says some weird things.” Larry reassures him. Ahk nods in return a smile creeping onto his face as he once again looks into Larry’s eyes. “Ahk you are staring again.” Larry waves his hands across his face.

“I am sorry. I am afraid that that is going to be happening sometimes. Do you want to tell the others about us or not. I do want to tell the miniatures after we kick butt. They set this all up. Oh and I want to tell Sacagawea. Did you know that she likes Theodore.” Ahkmenrah babbles on making his lover chuckle.

“You can tell everyone once we kick miniature ass, okay. I have an amazing plan. We are going to enter the main lobby arguing, then you are going to cast a fake spell over me and you are going to act really sorry and then you scream that it was all the miniatures fault and then you kiss me.” Larry present his idea to Ahk and he nods in approval.

“I think that is an excellent idea, let’s go.” Ahkmenrah tugs on his lovers sleeve and they go on their way to the main lobby.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

(italics are words or sentences said in native Egyptian)

Before Larry and Ahkmenrah enter the lobby they let go of each other’s hands and they start yelling. Larry rushes into the room and hides behind the main desk as Ahk run-walks into the room, his cape fluttering behind him making him look like more of a god then normally.

“Larry Daley, you have made a terrible fault! You made a fool out of yourself! How could you betray me like that!” Ahkmenrah bellows with a deep threatening voice. “You shall be cursed by the power of Ahkmenrah fourth king of the fourth king and you will never be waking up again in the morning.” Ahkmenrah lifted his right arm and spoke deeply in his native tongue. “ _You Larry Daley are the man whom I love. Become my lover and I hope that we will never be apart again. Now let us finish this plan and show them who we are.”_ He bellows knowing that it doesn’t matter what he says because nobody will understand him. He grins evilly when Larry falls to the ground and still, his eyes closed and seemingly unconscious.

“How could you Ahkmenrah. We trusted you, Larry trusted you. How could you break his trust like that?” Sacagawea asks him hurt clearly visible, Teddy stands behind her holding  protective hand on her shoulders. Ahkmenrah checks if the miniatures aren’t in his line of sight and then gives the pair a reassuring smile and a wink before returning his smile into a growl and he laughs manically his head thrown back as he heard several gasps and whines through the lobby.

“NO! Ahk what have you done, how could you do that to my dad. I trusted you.” Larry’s son Nick came into the room.

“Son let’s go to another room alright. This is not meant for your eyes young boy.” Theodore lays a hand on his shoulder but Nick shrugs him of. He walks up to Ahkmenrah and he punches him in his stomach. Ahk plants his hands on Nick’s shoulders holding him still as he looked deep into his eyes and he let out a small reassuring smile and Nick immediately relaxes in his hold. Then he turns him around and pushes him towards Teddy and together with Sacagawea they leave the room.

Ahkmenrah turns back to where the other exhibits stand.

“Jedediah and Octavius come here at once!” Ahk bellows once again and the two trembling miniatures climbed onto a desk clutching to one another. “ _You have made a great mistake. You will never understand me and that makes this so funny for me. You will suffer from the tickling death.”_ He thunders. Then hell breaks loose. The Huns start shouting at him when Jed and Octavius hug each other tighter. The Huns and civil war people charge at Ahkmenrah weapons drawn. With nobody in the room to assist him and Larry who still pretends to be cursed Ahkmenrah grows more scared with every passing second as he sees the small army of exhibits coming closer. He can’t move, frozen by fear. The shouting gets louder and then the first hit lands on Ahkmenrah. The blows are hard, fast and incredibly painful. He stumbles back until his back is against the wall. Slowly he slips down the wall to the ground his arms over his head and his knees against his stomach, curling into a tight ball. He prays to the gods to protect him from the pain before he passes out. 

Meanwhile with Larry. Larry hears the commotion and when it doesn’t stop and he hears screams of pain he opens his eyes. When he saw what was happening he quickly stands up and makes his way over to where his lover was being slammed at in one of the corners of the main lobby. The Huns and civil war guys where hitting the pharaoh with their weapons. He saw that his lover was in obvious pain and he started shouting at them to stop. Then Rexy let’s out a huge roar and the small army quickly parts. Larry sprints to Ahk who lays battered and broken on the floor. When he kneels down he hears his raspy breathing and he knows that he isn’t faking it this time, this time it is real. Ahkmenrah is in real agonizing pain. He shouts his at the Huns and the civil war men, he is cursing. He takes Ahk into his arms not letting him go. He cries. He curses himself. He kisses Ahk’s forehead, his nose, left cheek, right cheek, chin and then softly on his lips, ignoring the gasps around him. He carefully lifts Ahkmenrah in his arms, leaving the main lobby in search of Sacagawea. He finds her with Teddy, Nicky and Florence Nightingale.

“Help me please. This thing went terribly wrong. The Huns and Civil war people were hitting him with their weapons. When I got there he was already unconscious. We just wanted to scare Jed and Octavius that’s all.” He quickly explained as Florence led them to a separated room designed as a hospital. He laid his hurt lover down onto the gurney and Nick immediately ran up to his dad and hugged him tight. Sacagawea and Florence took care of the young pharaoh as Larry was comforted by his son and Teddy who was also keeping an eye on Sacagawea because he knew how important the young lad was to her. 

“Ahkmenrah has had quite a few hits, some of them hit his skull and other important parts of his body so we do not know in what shape he will be when he wakes up. We do know that the tablet helps us heal faster but again we do not know the extend of his injuries. Larry prepare yourself to meet another Ahkmenrah when he wakes up. I am so sorry we can’t do more for him now.” Florence carefully explains to Larry. Defeated Larry sinks into a seat holding onto Ahk’s hand waiting for him to wake up. He doesn’t notice his friends and son leaving the room leaving him alone with his lover. Larry just sits there in silence waking for his lover to wake up, if he wakes up.


	2. The reveal

(italics are in native Egyptian)

No one’s pov

Larry sat with Ahkmenrah for hours until Teddy came to warn him that it was almost sunrise. He reassured Larry that the whole museum was in relative peace and quiet. He told Larry that he would make the last round while he would carry the pharaoh to his tomb. Larry agreed and he lifted Ahkmenrah in his arms and excited the hospital like room. He quickly made his way over to Ahk’s room when he saw that the sky was slowly turning brighter.

When Larry finally arrived at the Egyptians room the sky was nearly day light and he felt Ahk stiffen in his arms. The last exhibits were running past him to their places, their movements a bit unstable due to the near sunrise. He entered the room and saw the guards already in their places and the tomb ready for it’s owner. Larry carefully laid his lover down in his sarcophagus and crossed his arms over his chest before looking a last time at his face before closing the lid. He then made his last round before going home for the day. 

THE NEXT EVENING

Larry went through the same routine in the security room before he locked the lions up and checked the windows and doors before he made his way over to his pharaoh after leaving a letter at the main desk explaining where he was and why. He made his way to the second floor where the Egyptian exhibits where, where his lover lays in the day time. 

He entered Ahkmenrah’s tomb just as the sun sets and everything started to come to live. Then he heard a crash from another exhibit and then terrified scream. He hurried out of the room not noticing that Ahkmenrah had woken up but couldn’t exit his sarcophagus because one of the day guards placed the pins back on the tomb locking the young king in place.

Larry ran towards the commotion discovering that it was coming from the ocean part of the museum. He opened the large doors only to be greeted by whimpering Huns. They were sitting close to each other cowering away from the giant whale hanging from the ceiling. The whale spewed water at the scared army. Larry couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous sight and he did feel a little bit satisfied and saw it as a revenge for what they did yesterday. When he saw that they weren’t in danger he quietly left the room and went to check up on the miniatures in their dioramas.

He entered the dioramas and normally there would be miniature armies fighting all over the ground but not this time. This time he was met with complete silence. He walked towards the roman diorama but nobody was there, then he heard a soft sobbing sound before he heard a very quiet whisper coming from underneath the bench that was in the middle of the room. He let himself fall to his knees and then he laid on his stomach so that he could look underneath the bench. All miniatures where underneath the bench clinging to one another, some had weapons and some didn’t.

“Gigantor is this the world of the cursed. The pharaoh was so weird yesterday. It wasn’t our intention to let it end this badly. We didn’t wish for the Huns and the civil war guys to beat him that bad. I guess they were scared. We are very deeply sorry Larry, how can we get back to the normal world so that we can fix this mess.” Jedediah asked with a shaky voice while clinging to Octavius who was also shaking and nodding vigorously.

“Guys, relax! This was all a joke to give you a taste of your own medicine. It only didn’t go as planned. Ahkmenrah was saying random things in his native tongue. We just didn’t expect that the Huns would see it as black magic or something and that they would encourage the civil war guys to fight too. We do not know exactly how Ahk is feeling because of the tablet magic but we will once he wakes up. When I was there a moment ago he was fine and he was still asleep but I think that he wasn’t hurt to badly. Jed and Octavius climb onto my hand I explained everything yesterday to Teddy and Sacagawea so they will fully explain to you if you do not believe me while I am going to check on how Ahkmenrah is feeling.” The miniatures climbed onto his hand and he quickly walked down the stairs in order to find Teddy.

He found Teddy with Sacagawea in one of the corridors of the first floor, kissing. He softly cleared his throat and the pair quickly parted with flushed cheeks of shame. 

“I am sorry you had to see that Lawrence. We will keep it more private next time.” Teddy was fiddling nervously with his hands while Sacagawea was muffling her giggles with the back of her hand.

“Trust me Teddy it is nothing to worry about. Jed and ‘Tavie do it all the time or am I wrong guys?” he rested his not occupied hand on the former presidents shoulder to reassure him. “Can you watch these two for me and explain them again that they are not cursed or anything while I am going to check up on Ahkmenrah.” When Teddy and ‘Wea nodded in answer he handed the two miniatures over to Sacagawea, after that he thanked them and then he quickly made his way towards Ahk’s tomb.

Ahkmenrah’s pov

He was laying in the dark once again. he couldn’t move at all, he couldn’t lift the lid covering him. He waited patiently for Larry to come and help him but he never came. There was only complete silence, surrounding him, making his breath hitch in fear. He tried lifting his head but he couldn’t, he tried lifting his arms but he couldn’t, his whole body froze when he realised that there was no way out. It was just like before Larry, every night he would lay like this begging to be released. He felt hot tears form in the corners of his eyes, he didn’t stop them when they started falling from his eyes. He whimpered in fear and started to frantically search for a way out. He screamed for Larry, Teddy. Nick and even Jedediah and Octavius but no one came. He feared for the worst. He felt nauseous and he started panting heavily. He heard commotion far away in another part of the museum but none of the voices came closer to his tomb, his torture room. More tears started to leak from his eyes as he desperately started to wiggle more. He heard people, exhibits running and laughing around. He whimpered quietly before he started banging on his tomb once more.

He didn’t know for how long he was laying there in agonizing silence. Listening to the sounds of the museum around him when he heard the creaking of a door nearby. He held his breath when he heard footsteps coming closer to his prison. He heard someone talking silently while the footsteps went around his tomb.

“Oh no! Ahk I am so sorry I didn’t knew they locked your sarcophagus with the pins again! Wait let me free you.” I heard Larry remove the pins and I immediately swung my arms up to send the lid flying into the wall. I took in a few deep breaths before I looked at Larry. He looked at me with a small sweet smile and I smiled back before wiping the tears from my eyes before accepting the hand that Larry was holding out climbing out of my tomb. As soon as I got out I flung my arms around Larry’s shoulders holding him close to my still trembling body.

“Hey, hey relax tiger. What is wrong my love.” I felt Larry stiffen against my body the moment those words left his mouth. I smiled to myself before I nuzzled my nose further into his neck. I felt him slowly relax a little before he let me out of his arms. “Let’s go to the other so they can apologize to you for behave like raging bull dogs.” Larry said in a soothing voice before he tugged on my arm and dragged my to the main hall downstairs.

Slowly we walked down the stairs from the first floor to the main hall of the museum, I hid myself behind Larry the moment I saw the civil war soldiers, afraid that they would hurt me again. Larry grabbed my hand and held it tight against his body as he guided me down the stairs. Downstairs Larry cleared his throat and all of the exhibits turned to face him, a few of them looked shocked to see me while other like Sacagawea smiled softly to me when we made brief eye contact.

“What happened yesterday was a big misunderstanding. We wanted to prank you, for the ones who are not familiar with this word we wanted to scare you. We tried to make it believable but it got out of hand. As a result, Ahkmenrah was hurt by the soldiers and Huns. I expect your apologies as we too apologies for tricking you.” Larry stopped briefly to breathe in and out before he continued. “I have one last announcement, Ahk and I are now in a relationship. We are in love and we would appreciate it if you accept that.” He put his arm around my waist and hold me close. I had expected a lot from the exhibits. Joy, anger, disbelief and maybe even a compliment or two, but I didn’t expect complete silence. The whole museum was dead quiet.


End file.
